Luggage carriers or racks have long been used on outer surfaces of automotive vehicles for carrying different types of articles, such as bulky boats, crates or large boxes, or a plurality of smaller articles such as travel cases, smaller boxes and the like. This has meant a different kind of attachment to the vehicle for each of these separate uses.
A known luggage carrier for large bulky objects is disclosed in Bott U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,284, granted Oct. 25, 1977.
A known luggage carrier assembly for travel cases and smaller objects is disclosed in Bott U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,180, granted July 7, 1976.